1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having an external connector to which peripheral equipment such as an external monitor may be connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer, which is an example of an electronic apparatus, comprises a computer main module and a display module. The computer main module has a housing, or an outer shell. The display module is supported at the rear end of the computer main module and can rotate. To a sidewall or the rear wall of the housing, an external connector is provided for connecting the peripheral equipment such as an external monitor.
The external connector of the conventional portable computer is mounted to the housing via a dedicated connector panel. The connector panel is provided in the housing, extending along a sidewall or the rear wall of the housing. The external connector is secured to the connector panel by fastening means such as screws.
In the conventional structure, a dedicated connector panel must be used to secure the external connector to the housing of the portable computer. This means that the portable computer needs to have an additional component and a space for accommodating the connector panel. The use of the connector panel inevitably prevents the housing from becoming thin and light.
As disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-128805, the portable computer may have a pair of hinge devices that connects the display module to the computer main module, enabling the display module to rotate with respect to the computer main module. The hinge devices are spaced apart widthwise relative to the computer main module and have a hinge pin each, which extends widthwise relative to the computer main module.
The portable computer disclosed in Publication No. 2005-128805 has a connector that is configured to connect an AC adaptor to one end of the hinge pin of one hinge device. At one side of the portable computer, the connector is exposed outside the hinge pin with respect to the width of the portable computer.
With this structure, the connector can be arranged in the dead space available at said end of the hinge pin. No extra space need be provided in the computer main module in order to accommodate the connector. This helps make the computer main module thin.
However, the portable computer disclosed in Publication No. 2005-128805 is not designed on the assumption that the connector should be secured to the computer main module by using any component of the hinge device. Consequently, a bracket or a similar member must be used to position the connector at the end of the hinge pin.